User talk:Tylerelman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Full Whitebeard Edward Newgate - Limited HQS Statue 3.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 04:00, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vibrating Punches page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 04:13, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Better be careful. If you post a power that was deleted again, you will probably get in trouble. In any case, it was most likely deleted before because it already existed in some form or another (like Vibration Infusion). Not to mention it did not meet the standards for article creation. Just some advice. Kusarigama (talk) 01:45, January 22, 2019 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details for what the pages are supposed to look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, January 27, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) But point, returned. You might want to use Source (button on top in Edit) to Edit as it shows everything in text and makes things really easy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:28, January 27, 2019 (UTC) t 1) what doesn't? 2) you wanted to get your page back and complained that you can fix them. Only thing you did was add two categories. ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC) 2+ days and nothing done to Directional Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Anything at all for Directional Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:58, February 2, 2019 (UTC) The page you promised to fix when I returned it and haven't even touched for nearly moth, even with me asking several times about it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, February 19, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "you wanted to get your page back and complained that you can fix them. Only thing you did was add two categories? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC)" If you cannot be bothered to keep your word and Edit the page you wanted to get so you "could fix it", why should I keep it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:06, February 19, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Active link shows as blue BTW. For all practical reasons, it's know-off version of Vector Manipulation. And I will again point out that I returned it when you said you'd work on it, and also that you didn't. If I return it, what proof is there that you actually fix it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:18, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Returned, I give you two weeks. Might want to check Page Creation and Details to see what they are supposed to look like. See also Motion Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:42, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Please fix the Capabilities of Directional Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Please go to Edit on any finished page, click Source (button on top) and take a look at what it looks like. Now do the same thing with Drug Manipulation. Please fix that mess. Also: please don't add same power on Applications, Variations, Techniques and Associations at the same time. Alphabetical order is a thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:19, February 23, 2019 (UTC)